Il est 00H10 ma belle Hermione
by lillylabiche
Summary: Un bal de fin de 7ème du trio d'or vu du point de vue d'Hermione


_Un tout petit one-shot de rien du tout et sans prétention créé hier soir dans ma cuisine en faisant à manger à ma progéniture, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

_Comme d'habitude, les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas_

_TITRE: Il est 00H10 ma douce Hermione_

_Les pensées des personnages sont précédées de °°°_

_Prologue: Le bal de fin d'année était en l'honneur des diplômés de 7__ème__ année dont faisait partie notre trio d'or.__Harry avait battu le Lord Noir quelques jours avant les ASPICS . Le Survivant avait déclaré sa flamme à Ginny et filait le parfait amour. Ron poursuivait Hermione de ses assiduités sans résultat probant. Hermione était devenue une très belle jeune femme mais, elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, mais elle n'oserai jamais l'avouer à personne because, amour non réciproque selon elle._

_Hermione était assisse au bar et regardait les autres danser en sirotant un verre de whisky pur feu, elle pouvait se le permettre pour une fois. Rogue vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et étrangement, entama la discussion._

_-Eh bien Miss Granger, vous ne dansez pas?  
_

_-Oh non professeur, sans façons_

_-Vous n'aimez pas ça?_

_-Oh si, j'adore danser, mais le taux de testostérone est un peu trop élevé pour moi._

_

* * *

_

-J'ai en effet remarqué que les garçons vous poursuivaient avec acharnement sans que cela ai l'air de vous intéresser. Je me trompe?

_-Non, vous avez raison, il y a des jours ou je remettra bien mes vêtements informes et où je regrette mes cheveux indomptables._

_Rogue afficha selon Hermione un sourire. Un sourire??_

_-Ce serai tout de même dommage. Vous êtes heureuse de quitter Poudlard?_

_-Heureuse? Hmm oui et non. Oui, parce que cela signifie que je suis arrivée à un tournant de ma vie, je clôture une étape, mais non, parce que Poudlard est comme ma maison, j'y ai tous mes amis et de famille je n'en ai plus, mais c'est la vie et il faut que je poursuive mon chemin._

_-Je suis sûre que vous vous débrouillerez très bien._

_Miss Granger?_

_-Oui professeur?_

_-Puis-je vous demander une faveur?_

_-Si c'est dans mes cordes pourquoi pas?_

_-Voudriez-vous danser pour moi?_

_-Pardon?? Arriva-t-elle à dire une fois qu'elle ai eu fini de s'étrangler avec une gorgée de Whisky _

_-J'aimerai que vous dansiez mais uniquement pour me faire plaisir sans vous préoccuper des autres._

_-Bien, dit-elle rouge pivoine, rien que pour vous alors._

_Elle partit sur la piste de danse et elle se mit au bord de celle-ci, elle commença à bouger tout son corps, Ginny vint la rejoindre._

_°°°J'en était sur, elle danse divinement bien_

_Comme elle le pensait, il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux minutes sur la piste pour qu'un Serdaigle de 7__ème__ année vienne se coller à son dos, elle se retourna et le repoussa. Vint ensuite ce balourd de Ron qui fut plus lourd que le précédent et donc fut remballé plus vertement encore._

_De temps à autres, son regard bifurquait vers son professeur de potions qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui._

_-Beau brin de jeune fille qu'est devenue Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas Severus?_

_-Hein?!Oh! Euh…oui_

_-Quel dommage qu'elle s'en aille._

_-Oui quel dommage, puis réalisant le petit sourire en coin de son directeur, c'était une très bonne élève._

_-Oui oui bien sur, une très bonne élève. Mais dites-moi Severus, que diriez-vous d'avoir une assistante l'année prochaine?_

_-Pardon?_

_-Oui, peut-être pourriez-vous proposer à Miss Granger de devenir votre assistante, par là même vous pourriez l'aider dans ses cours de potions avancées, je sais qu'elle hésite encore entre plusieurs options, en insistant un peu…, vous trouverez les arguments Severus, j'en suis certain_

_-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça?_

_-Parce que vous n'avez pas envie de la voir partir demain peut-être dit-il les yeux plein de malice avant de rejoindre sa place._

_Pendant ce temps sur la piste_

_-Dis donc Mione, pour qui tu danses là?_

_-Hein? Qui? Moi? Mais pour personne Gin pourquoi?_

_-Oh pour rien, viens alors on va rejoindre les autres au centre de la piste._

_-Non non, on est bien là, déjà comme ça, c'est trop pour moi_

_-Bon OK et à ton avis, pourquoi Dumbledore et Rogue parlent en te regardant?_

_-Beuh, j'en sais rien moi_

_-Mouais_

_-Bon c'est pas tout ça Gin, mais moi je vais boire un coup._

_-Je vais rejoindre les autres alors_

_-Oui A+_

_Tandis qu'elle retournait au bar, Dumbledore rejoignait sa place, (vous savez avec les yeux malicieux)_

_-Merci Miss, un pur moment de plaisir_

_-Mais ce fut un plaisir pour moi professeur._

_-Mais dîtes moi Miss, pourquoi systématiquement refouler tous les garçons qui s'approchent de vous?_

_-OH ça c'est indiscret comme question professeur. Mais bon , je les trouve trop gamin, en gros c'est ça._

_-Bien et votre ami Wesley ? Il a pourtant l'air fou de vous depuis des années._

_-Merlin m'en garde, lui non seulement il est gamin, mais en plus il n'a pas le nombre de neurones requis dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec un homme qui aura pour seule conversation le Quidditch et tous ses dérivés. Je veux un homme cultivé, intelligent, mature, avec qui je pourrai discuter et argumenter sur l'actualité, nos lectures. __Oh je sais, ce n'est pas très drôle, mais je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une rigolote, ni une bout en train. Mes seules folies sont chanter et danser._

_-Eh bien, vous voilà bien exigeante. Vous allez en faire fuir plus d'un._

_-Mais c'est le but professeur. Vive la sélection naturelle!_

_-Et pour le physique, vous êtes aussi exigeante?_

_-Oh alors ça, c'est le moindre de mes soucis, attention, entendons-nous bien, si un beau et un moche ont les mêmes qualités, , je prend le beau._

_-Et vous êtes plutôt quel style? Blond peut-être?_

_Hermione regarda Rogue se demandant vraiment où il voulait en venir._

_-Vous avez lu un test dans un magasine moldu et vous me le faites passer? Mais pour répondre, Merlin me protège des blonds, j'ai donné pendant 7 ans, je suis immunisée, dit-elle en regardant vers Drago, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Non, je préfère les grands ténébreux._

_Mais puis-je à mon tour vous poser une question professeur?_

_-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous le refuser._

_-Pendant 7 ans, vous avez été odieux, imbuvable, infect avec moi, vous m'avez rabaissée, humiliée, dénigrée et j'en passe et aujourd'hui, vous êtes charmant, vous vous intéressez à ce que j'aime . Pourquoi?_

_-Eh bien Miss déjà vous avez un certain nombre de qualificatifs bien senti à mon égard, mais vous connaissez ma position au sein de l'Ordre, pour ma couverture, je me devais d'être infect avec les Gryffondor, ce qui n'a jamais été très difficile pour moi c'est un fait. Mais vous, j'aurai voulu que vous soyez à Serpentard, grâce à vous nous aurions surement gagner la coupe des maisons à chaque fois, mais j'aurai pu vous pousser à vous dépasser autrement que je ne l'ai fait pendant 7 ans. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une proposition à vous faire._

_-Une proposition?_

_-Oui, mais honnête, rassurez- vous. °°° Pour le moment du moins._

_Elle rit °°°dommage_

_-Voilà, si cela vous intéresse, je pourrai devenir votre professeur de potions avancées et vous pourriez rester à Poudlard. Vous deviendriez par la même mon assistante._

_-Oh et bien, je ne savais pas trop dans quelle direction me diriger, mais devant une proposition si tentante, je crois que j'ai trouvé. J'accepte Professeur._

_-Parfait, voilà une excellente soirée._

_-Oui, d'ailleurs, je vois Ron qui s'approche, alors pour que la soirée reste agréable, je crois que je vais vous quitter professeur et m'enfuir dans ma chambre._

_-Pourrais-je vous raccompagner Miss, je vais moi aussi me coucher_

_-Avec plaisir, professeur, sans vos sarcasmes vous êtes d'une charmante compagnie._

_Ils quittèrent la grande salle sous les regards bienveillants de Dumbledore et de Ginny._

_Une fois arrivés à la porte des appartements d'Hermione, Rogue se baissa et effleura les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes. Celle-ci, surprise se recula._

_-Pardon Miss, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, veuillez m'excuser, cela ne se reproduira plus._

_Le temps qu'Hermione reprenne ses esprits, le professeur Rogue avait déjà disparu. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à sa poursuite en courant._

_-Professeur_

_-…_

_-Professeur_

_Celui-ci ne se retournait pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur essoufflée elle lui murmura_

_-Severus_

_Le concerné se retourna et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour. Baiser auquel il s'empressa de répondre et d'approfondir en passant ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione qui elle avait entouré son cou avec les siennes._

_Le bruit d'élèves dans les couloirs annonça la fin de la fête. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il la souleva et l'emmena dans les cachots. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de la lionne pour prononcer le mot de passe, entra et referma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il installa ensuite Hermione sur le canapé_

_-Où sommes nous?_

_-Dans mes appartements_

_-Ah bon dit-elle surprise_

_-Que pensiez-vous donc, que je vivais dans une chambre spartiate avec un lit au sommier de bois, , une table, un chaudron et pas de fenêtre?_

_Hermione eu un sourire timide et regardait ses chaussures_

_-Disons que je vous avais gratifié d'une bibliothèque_

_Il rit d'un rire qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas._

_-Dites-moi professeur, cela vous a prit comme ça de m'embrasser?_

_-Pas vraiment non, tu n'as jamais rien remarqué?_

_-Remarqué quoi?_

_-Depuis le début septembre, je te vois partout, en cours avec toi, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que toi, dans la grande salle, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de toi. Si l'attirance n'avait été que physique, j'aurai pu t'oublier et passer à autre chose, mais ta maturité, ton intelligence, tes raisonnements ont fait que je suis fou de toi Hermione et ce depuis plusieurs mois._

_-Oh, elle rougit et baissa la tête, eh bien disons que votre rôle d'espion vous a servi à être très discret_

_Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle, d'un doigt lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde et l'embrassa. Leur baiser au début très doux devint plus passionné. Subitement, Hermione demanda_

_-Professeur.._

_-Severus, je m'appelle Severus_

_-Hm Severus, quelle heure est-il?_

_Rogue, d'abord surpris par la question regarda l'horloge _

_-Il est 00H10 ma belle Hermione pourquoi?_

_-Parce que , dit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur les genoux de Severus, à partir de maintenant, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, je ne suis officiellement plus, elle passa ses mains sur son torse, ton élève Severus._

_Severus comprit bien vite là où elle voulait en venir, il se leva, l'emportant une fois de plus dans ses bras, se dirigea vers sa chambre, la déposa sur son lit, se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, dénudant dans le même temps son épaule vers laquelle il glissa pour ensuite se diriger vers sa poitrine, puis, il se redressa et....QUOI? OH NON? BEN SI il ferma la porte. ZUT alors_

_Voilà, en espérant que cela vous ai plu . Un petit clic pour me donner votre avis me fera très très plaisir_

_A bientôt_


End file.
